infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Dawn of The Light Chapter 5: The Big Showdown
Hello! I'm PyroHunter16, and I welcome you back to InFamous: Dawn of the Light. Chapter 5 will include new characters that are not my own. Thecryingwolf3553 will have his character Danny Hyland join the RP. TheSuperiorOne sends his OC Kenneth Commonsway to join this RP as well. If you have not read the previous 4 chapters of the RP, I suggest you do so. If you have, then you'll notice that Kyle is still alive, and he will be featured once again. But, yeah. So, here's a guide of the types of dialogue: * Normal text represent dialogue. * *Text written in asterisks represents a thought process.* * (Text written in parentheses are an author's note of sorts). * Italicized text represents Flame, Hunter's inner demon. Flame speaks in a voice like Hunter's, except it's hollow and slightly demonic. When in mask form, he'll speak in unison with Hunter. When existing as a separate entity, he speaks separate from Hunter in the hollow voice. * Bolded text represents Hunter's titan form, his Final Shining Heaven-Piercer, or Crimson Fury existing in the real world. * Bolded italicized text represents actions the character's make or narration. Anyway, Let's begin. Previous Chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_4:_The_New_Conduit_in_Town Several weeks after Chapter 4 Hunter is walking around the natural area/district when he spots Kyle and two other people Hunter: The fucking fuck? What now Kyle? Who did you bring this time?'' Forms Flame mask Bankai.' Forms new bankai' Kyle: It's time to end this I'll fight you and end you so I can have Hailey all to myself. These two... I only recognize one of them. The other... he doesn't seem familiar. We're gonna fight to see who has the strongest abilities. Kenneth: Tch... It's obvious I have the strongest... But whatever... Kyle: Ken, shut up. It's obvious that I am the superior one! (Anyone see what I did there?) Hunter: Shut the fuck up. Who's the other guy?'' Danny: Your end Hunter. What's wrong Hunter, don't remember me? Hailey left me when she started making eyes at you. You were my friend, but you abandoned me. And now, balls of fire appear in his hands and his eyes on fire you're gonna pay. Kenneth: Ah... typical jealous nerd... Get over it kid... Danny: Fuck off, you're weak. You're all weak! Hunter:'' Superiority complex anyone? I remember you Danny. I don't care about who has the most strength and ability. I just wanna keep my girl. Danny, I'm sorry about Hailey and all. I swear, every time I take a walk through the natural district, I get fucking interrupted. The fucking fuck?'' Danny: I don't want Hailey, you can keep that bitch. I just wanna kill you. You abandoned me. And I'll kill you for it! Throws fire ball at Hunter (remember black fire is extremely hot and can burn anything really quickly) Die!!! Hunter:'' I'm really sorry about abandoning you! Really!' Dodges the attack and prepares for other attacks' Danny: You were my only friend. I needed you to help me! I lost Hailey, I was being bullied, my family died! 'shoots fire like a flame thrower' Kenneth: Enough of this 'trips Kyle and slams him into the ground and puts super heavy weights all over his body not making him able to move and then starts to run to and makes some nun-chucks and starts attacking Danny with really fast speed and close range' Hunter: I know how you feel!' Flash steps to the air above Danny while standing on an invisible platform' I don't understand why I abandoned you. I'm really sorry! My family has endured horrible situations!'' Danny: FUCK OFF!!! creates a blast of heat around him which sends everyone flying Kenneth: He slides back but runs fast back to Danny, jumping over him, forming a 45 pound weight bar and slams it in his back sending him forward After that, Kenneth constructs swords and send them flying really fast at Hunter striking him while sending him flying '' Kenneth: Weak... ''Gets prepared for any other attacks Danny: Gets up then sets all three conduits on fire, burning their skin They call me the Scorching Devil for a reason you know! Kenneth: Starts laughing then the fire falls of his skin with a layer of nano-sized armor that protects him ''Hahahahaahah! You shouldn't have done that!!! ''Punches ground then lots of then a building nearby gets toppled over and falls down about to crush everyone but he makes a little hut to protect him Danny: Shit! Sets on fire to burn right through the rubble Hunter: Ow!'' The Flame mask breaks off and parts of his Bankai are scorched with the dark fire.'' Flame is a shield for any attack.'' Reforms Flame mask then flash steps away from the falling building.'' Kyle: I'm not dead yet!'' Forms a tachyon golem to lift the weights to throw them back at Kenny.'' Tachyon evolution!'' Forms his evolution armor and mask then teleports out of the way.'' Danny: Arg, you guys are irritating!!! His skin turns black and the top half of his body grows 10 feet tall but with the bottom half of the body made of complete flames as if the beast is flying. He grows long horns and his eyes on black fire. He has claws and lot's of muscles. In a demonic voice This is my true form! I am unstoppable in this form! I'm a good guy, I don't want to kill, but now you've unleashed it! shoots flames everywhere Kenneth: A demon like you needs to be changed says in cocky voice and constructs a cage that continuously strikes his upper body '' Kyle:'' It's time to unleash the final stage of the evolution. Creates a 10-foot-tall warrior resembling the Sutherlands from Code Geass with a streamlined design and no bulkiness, the control pod thing is a jet-pack with armor on his chest. Now, you all die! Hunter:'' Takes off his Flame mask then crushes it.'' I guess I'll have to show you guys the Final, Shining Heaven-Piercer.'' A giant beam of light which then disappears, revealing Hunter, with black hair long enough to graze his shoulders, a black, almost-red, bandage-like carapace that encompasses his right arm, torso and stops right below his eyes, a metallic left arm that has a white shoulder pad with the kanji for fire imprinted in red on it, armored leggings in black and white that have knee pads, and his bankai coat reappears with longer ends. Masses of lights waft off his left forearm, right arm, and partially off his shoulders.'' What now? Danny: Peasant! knocks Kenneth away, out of sight Hunter, your life is at an end!!! Scratches three deep cuts in his body dealing damage over time because of the fire Hunter:'' Grunts from the attack'' You're good. But I can regenerate from the sunlight.'' Heals from the sunlight and then forms a blade of light'' Hikari, Ryoshi.'' Slashes his sword at everyone which causes three columns of light to erupt from the ground which severely weakens everyone.'' Kenneth gains extreme rage and punches the ground and breaks all the rubble '' Kenneth: YOU FUCKERS!!!!!! ''His body begins to get covered with layered armor and he gets a lance, similar to Leo's ice knight and has swords all over his body and runs at Kyle and slashes him a bunch of times and stabbing him through the leg into the ground and jumps towards Hunter grabbing onto his back and using knives to cut him and then jumps off and constructs a giant Boeing airplane to crash into everyone Hunter:' Ow, no. Compacts all of his entirety into a sphere of light to avoid the giant Boeing then reforms in Final Shining Heaven-Piercer'' Shako-Tai'' Forms a shield around himself to avoid other attacks'' Danny: Grrrr! ''grabs the plane and tosses it miles away'' I will not be beaten! ''he picks up Hunter and Kenneth with his hands and opens his mouth which is on fire inside. He eats them and burns them on the inside then spits them out which weakens them to near death.'' Kenneth, you taste like a Jalapeño and Hunter, you taste, kinda nice actually... Kenneth: ''Is laying down with burns on his body hehe... I survived by being able to absorb your rage and heal while you were burning me and I made a few things while I was at it... GUYS FINISH IT!!! ''Suddenly a construct starts forming underneath Danny and swallows him up and turns out to be a cannon. It shoots him with A LOT of force and before Danny is able to recover, Kenneth's construct made clones come out the ground and fly with a flying board construct to Danny and form baseball bats and start hitting him with lots of force but they break as soon as they hit him. '' Kenneth's Clones: GET READY TO FREEZE IN SPACE BASTARD!!! Hunter:' You realize you ate up Shako-Tai, right? Appears unharmed with a blade of solid light in his hand.'' Hikari, Ryoshi.'' Swings his blade at Danny which makes a column of light erupt from the ground and make several deep cuts on him.'' If you want me to die. you'll need to try harder. Again, I wanted to let you all live to see the light of another day, but you've forced my hand.''' Kyle: Hunter. DIE! Fires the tachyon cannon at Hunter, but it then explodes before firing'' ''Kenneth's clones repeatedly hit Danny with the baseball bats until his body flames consume the clones and the last yells at Hunter before he completely is gone'' Kenneth: HUNTER, SHOOT THAT FUCK-BASTARD INTO SPACE!! HE'LL FREEZE, HURRY BEFORE HE RECOVERS!!!! Danny: Ha! Freeze me?!? You put me up there and you'll have another star in this galaxy! Hunter: Good bye, Daniel. Hikari Ryoshi.'' Sends a column of light which launches Danny upwards'' Kyle: Still here!'' Fires a beam of energy at Hunter'' Hunter: Not now. The powerful ones are fighting.'' Blocks the energy beam which hits Kyle in the face.'' ''A huge fireball comes down and blows up a huge area including the conduits. Everything is on fire and all three are almost corpses with Danny emerging from the flames severely injured from his own flames'' Danny: Not...dead... Hunter:'' Very weakly'' Fuck.'' Struggles to get up.'' You.. brought... me out... of the Final... Shining Heaven-Piercer.'' Collapses from exhaustion then the remnants of his FSHP completely fade.'' Hailey:'' Walks up to everyone'' What. The hell?!'' Picks up Hunter then walks away to her car and then drives away.'' Kyle:'' Very weakly'' Hailey.'' Falls unconscious while the "Final Evolution" construct.' And that's it. I guess that Chapter 5 is over. I would like to thank Thecryingwolf3553 and TheSuperiorOne for having their OCs in this RP. It was a fun fight. Also, there will be a Chapter 6. That one might be the last one. So yeah. NEXT CHAPTER: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_6:_The_Fused_Power